Glossary
''# * A'' *'Auto food '- Is a term given to a autonomous restaurant that works without people. They are the successors to fast food and are fully managed by algorithms or low-grade Artificial Intelligences. The restaurant uses bioprinters, food sequencers and synthesisers as the main production of food, and gets all the necessary raw-materials from the nutriment network. * ''B *'Bio-upgrade''' - Refers to an enhancement that work in correlation with biological systems to boost performance of biological system beyond the typical baseline model. Unlike an augmentation, a bio-upgrade is non-invasive (coming in the form of visual enhancement lens and bioship), can be remove instantly, and the baseline body function can work without it. * ''C *'Counterseas Industries '- Is an industry that specializes in designing and manufacturing of seasteading platform, and construction of sea-walls. * D'' * ''E *'Extranet''' - An Interplanetary Internet that was slowly forge during the early interplanetary age, as new colonies expanded and established terminals to communicate with one another. At first, the Extranet was a simple system that was use for communication, which required networking protocols that accommodate for vast distances, long communication times, and lots of interrupted signals. The Extranet was revolutionized after the development of the System-Wide Web (SWW). * 'F' *Femtotechnology - A form of molecular-technology that manipulate the structure of matter on a femtometer, which is 10−15 m. * 'G' * ''H * I'' *'In-vitro meat' - Term used to describe meat produced through "tissue-engineering" technology. This is done by extracting cells of an animal, and putting them into a culture media where they start to proliferate and grow, independently from the animal. This process was efficient enough to supply the global demand for meat by the middle of the century. ''K * L'' ''M *'Mindclone''' - Is a software version of your mind. It's a specific neural patters - thoughts, recollection, feeling, beliefs, attitudes and values - that has been downloaded into software patters that reflects those of the original individual. Mindclones are mindfiles being used and updated by mindware that has been set to be a functionally equivalent replica of one mind. A mindclone can be best describe as your software-based altered ego, doppelganger or mental twin. *'Mindfiles' - Is use by mindclones as a place to store aspect of a personality. *'MinKind' - A term that refers to all intelligent beings, just like mankind is referred to all human beings. * ''N *'Noos''' - A multinational corporation specializing in mindware-related service and product. Noos was the first company to develop and commercialize mindware products, and was soon followed by a rapid-growth since incorporation triggered a chain of product, acquisitions, and partnerships world-wide. * ''P *'Picotechnology''' - A form of molecular technology that functions on the scale of trillionths of a meter - 10-12. This allows the structure and properties of individual atoms to be altered via the manipulation of energy states within electrons, to produce metastable states with highly unusual properties, creating new and exotic forms of atoms. *'Psycho-polytropic panel' - A device that use a type of brain-scan to analyze memories, and filter out the ones that have been chemically induced or artificially implanted. The device is widely use from therapies to questionnaires and interrogations. ''Q *'Quantum Computer''' - Is a computer that works by making direct use of quantum mechanical phenomenon, such as superposition and entanglement, to perform operations on data. * ''R * S'' * ''T *'TNA''' - Or Threose Nucleic Acid, is a simple form of genetic material that is widely considered the bridge between the lifeless prebiotic world and the DNA-dominated biotic world. * ''U *'Unified banking act '- A legislation enacted to have a standar global currency that would reform the global financial system. This legislation was establish to adress global financial crisis by eliminating currency inflaction or fluctation. *'Universal language translator''' - Is a device that uses algorithm that eliminates the language barrier between two individuals. This algorithm saved thousands of tongues and dialects from extinction during the climate-refugee crisis of the late-21st century, by making them practical in any country they ended up. * ''V *'Vasculoid''' - A personal Nanomedical appliance that is used to replace Human blood. The Vasculoid act a single, complex, multisegmented nanotechnological medical robotic system capable of duplicating all essential thermal and biochemical transport functions of the blood, including circulation of respiratory gases, glucose, hormones, cytokines, waste products, and cellular components. *'Vats' - A Complex machinery that nurture layers of cultured cells to create a cruelty-free, sustainable meat alternative - call in-vitro meat. *'Viral software' - A type of program that uses overwhelming force to take over system nodes in any digital device instantly and without any chance of detection. *'Virtual Nanomedicine' - Is the use of nano-robotics, and Virtual Realities (VR) or Neural Interface (NI) to perform surgery and other functions inside the body. ''W * X'' * ''Y * Z'' *